smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Total Awkwardness (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
"Basically, it's just inverted," Eska explained a plan of hers to Wilt Smurfelli while giving some visual aspect, "If you take one color and flip it with its opposite, it turns that color. Makes sense." "Hmm," Wilt thought, "Very interesting point. I'm sorry, but...how will Painter Smurf do a masterpiece like that?" "I know you may be new here," Eska replied, "But our Painter can do anything! Maybe, I'll ask him!" "Um...Eska?" A voice from behind her said. "Hey, Eccentric!" Eska turned around. "Can I...talk to you for a second?" Eccentric asked, whispering the last part. Eska caught on to Eccentric's attitude and nodded. Eska turned to Wilt, "If you have any more questions, you can ask Painter about it." "Sure! Uh, is that ok?" Wilt asked. Eska gave him a thumbs up and followed Eccentric into his home. She sat down in an adjacent chair with Eccentric sitting parallel on his bed, "So, what's up?" "Well...," Eccentric looked down, "It's about Glacia." "What about her?" Eska cocked her head, "Did she gain a weird laugh or got a bad hair day or something?" "N-no," Eccentric felt his cheeks grew warm, "It's a little more personal than that." "What?" "Well, do you remember when we had to get those ingredients to defeat Trollstroyer?" "Boy, do I. Talk about the over-dramatic adventure all over me fake dying!" Eccentric sighed, "Well, when me, Hefty, and Glacia were looking for wormwood, Hefty went off on his own. I was teasing Glacia in a friendly manner, but she went all ballistic. And...when I cornered her...I, uh...kissed her....on the lips." Eska gasped in excitement. "I didn't mean to!" Eccentric added, "I was just trying to calm her down!" "Sure," Eska replied, then singsonged, "But you like Glacia! I totally knew it!" "Actually, I just thought of her as a friend," Eccentric corrected, "Just until I kissed her. Or...maybe I ''did ''like her....I just didn't know." "Dude, you ''gotta ''tell her!" Eska coaxed. "I can't!" Eccentric denied, "After that kiss, she might hate me!" "Nah," Eska threw that thought away, "I bet she's just surprised. And, to be honest, I've shipped you guys ever since you two hugged on Hug-A-Smurf day. Like, OTP shipped." "Really?" Eccentric asked, confused. "Just a little." Eska pinched her fingers, "You have to at least ''talk ''to her to confess." Eccentric looked at Eska, then looked down, "I'll...think about it." "M'kay!" Eska got up, "Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow," Once Eska left Eccentric's house, she noticed that Glacia too was in another world. When she tried to lift a barbell, she only lifted it three inches above the ground, then dropped it and sat on the lift. "Not feeling too strong today, Glacia?" Eska asked. "Just can it, Eska," Glacia shot back, "I'm not in the mood. Something's bugging me." Eska walked over and sat next to Glacia, "Well, maybe I can help you!" Glacia was about to refuse, but she caved and told Eska, "I have a deep secret I've never told anyone ever since we defeated Trollstroyer. Can I trust you?" Eska smiled, "Yes. What's on your mind?" Glacia clutched the bar and took a deep breath, "I have feelings for Eccentric Smurf." Next Category:Total Awkwardness chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story